Getting on with Life
by Annie Dumbledore
Summary: It's the fourth anniversary of the final defeat of Voldemort. All around the world members of the magical community are celebrating, except one...Harry Potter
1.

It was the fourth anniversary of the final defeat of Voldemort

It was the fourth anniversary of the final defeat of Voldemort. All over the world, members of the magical community were celebrating. Although the Ministry of Magic had made it clear that celebrations were not to attract the attention of muggles, there were always witches and wizards who went over the top. Mundungus Fletcher was one, who always sent shooting stars flying over Surrey. However, the Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley, didn't like to punish anyone for celebrating the fall of Voldemort, and so, Mundungus had let loose with his stars again. Among all those who knew of Voldemort's downfall, the ones who had the most reason to celebrate, being the ones who had personally contributed to his defeat, none really felt like celebrating. Instead they held candle light vigils to remember those that had fallen during Voldemort's reign of power. Harry Potter was one of these people. He personally had been the one to defeat Voldemort. The first had been as an infant. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents and then tried to curse the infant. However, the curse rebounded on Voldemort and he had been left powerless, and had fled to the forests of Albania. He had tried to regain power eleven years later, when Harry was in his first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Harry had again thwarted his plans. Voldemort finally rose to full power during Harry's fourth year, leaving the magical community terrified of a repeat of his previous reign. However, Harry had finally defeated him in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. In defeating Voldemort, Harry finally felt that he had avenged the deaths of his parents and countless others at the hands of Voldemort.

As the day of the anniversary of Voldemort's downfall dawned, Harry didn't feel like celebrating. He knew if he left his small house in Hogsmeade, a cheering crowd would surround him, and he didn't want that. Harry decided that the only thing he wanted to do was go to his parents' grave. He dressed quickly, ignoring the messy hair that just didn't want to lie flat. Harry peeked out the window; a large crowd was already outside his house. He decided to disapparate. Moments later he apparated outside the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. He walked in and made his way over to the grave of James and Lily Potter. It was eerily quiet in the cemetary. Harry sat down beside his parents' graves and gently stroked a petal on one of the many white lilies that grew there. He had not been there long when a hand gently touched his shoulder. He turned around to see a slim, attractive young woman with long brown hair.

'Hermione!' he exclaimed.

She embraced him lovingly.

'When did you get back from Bulgaria?'

'We only got back last night.' Harry looked over her shoulder to see a tall dark haired man standing a few metres away.

'Viktor, how are you?' On hearing Harry, Viktor quickly strode over and embraced Harry.

'Harry my friend, how are you?' Although Viktor had lived in Britain for six years, he still had a thick Bulgarian accent.

'I'm okay, but I'll be better when we go back to my house for a warming butterbeer.' Harry took a quick look over his shoulder at his parents' grave and then the trio walked out of the cemetery. The he turned his gaze to Hermione. He sensed something different about her, but he wasn't quite sure. Whatever it was, it made her absolutely radiant. 

'Hermione, you're looking lovlier every time I see you.' Hermione blushed, but grinned all the same. Hermione Granger had been one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts and they had been Head Boy and Girl together in their final year. She'd been living with Viktor Krum for almost four years. He'd left his Quidditch career in Bulgaria and moved to Britain to play with the Chudley Cannons. 

When they reached the entrance of the cemetery, they disapparated and then apparated at Harry's home in Hogsmeade. While Harry went into the kitchen to get the butterbeers, Hermione looked at the photos on the wall. She saw ones of herself, Harry and their other friend, Ron Weasley from as far back as first year. As with all wizard photos, the figures waved energetically from their frames. Hermione saw pictures of almost everyone Harry knew, but the photos of one person were very obviously missing. She didn't say anything as she accepted the butterbeer that Harry held out and sat down on the couch with Viktor.

'So Harry, when are you going to start playing Quidditch in the national league?' asked Viktor.

Harry grinned.

'Well, even if I were good enough –' Hermione snorted at this; Harry had been one of the best Quidditch players ever to get on a broomstick. '- my career is too important.'

'Yes, about this career. Is there enough work for an Auror these days?' asked Hermione, taking a swig of butterbeer.

'You'd be surprised, Hermione. Neville and I are always working-'

Hermione almost spit out her butterbeer.

'Neville? As in Neville Longbottom? You can't be serious!'

Harry laughed.

'Yes I am serious. Neville is one of the most brilliant Aurors ever. Everyone always expected him to fail, and that's why he didn't work as hard as he could of.'

'Bit like yourself, Harry.' Grinned Viktor.

Harry returned the grin. It was well known amongst friends of Harry's that he'd have rather mucked around with Ron than work hard, but he'd still received very good marks. At the mention of this, Harry spoke on being made Head Boy.

'I still don't know why Dumbledore made me Head Boy, you know.'

'Oh come on Harry. You saved heaps of people practically every year, plus you won the Quidditch Cup all those times and you're marks were pretty good.' Hermione finished her butterbeer and took the empty bottle into the kitchen. When she returned she placed her hand in Viktor's and smiled warmly at him. Harry noticed and felt a pang inside.

Viktor checked his watch and jumped up.

'Oh no! We have to be in London in ten minutes!' he grabbed his and Hermione's cloaks.

Hermione hugged Harry.

'You know you can always talk to me.' She whispered in his ear.

He nodded.

As Viktor helped Hermione fasten her cloak, Harry smiled at them.

'When are you two going to stop beating around the bush and get married?'

Hermione and Viktor laughed.

'We don't need a piece of paper to say we'll be together forever.' Answered Viktor, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

After another goodbye, they disapparated, leaving Harry alone.

Harry sat for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened since he'd left Hogwarts. He'd trained to become an Auror and was now in the Ministry's elite department; the Unspeakables. Hermione had worked at the Ministry for awhile as well, in the Experimental Charms Department, but was now working on developing new defenses against the dark arts. As well as this, she was living with the most famous Quidditch player in the world. Viktor Krum had fallen in love with Hermione when he first visited Hogwarts seven years before, and after moving to Britain he continued to see her. Hermione hadn't fallen properly for Viktor until her sixth year at Hogwarts, but Harry was certain they'd be together forever. The one person who wasn't happy about this was Ron Weasley. He'd been secretly in love with Hermione since their first year at Hogwarts, but had never done anything about it. After Hermione moved in with Krum, Ron was heartbroken and had taken a job with Gringotts as a curse breaker, which meant he had to move to Australia. Harry still missed his friend, but Ron would not visit. He used the excuse that he was too busy, but Harry knew he didn't want to take the chance of seeing Hermione and Krum together. Even though Ron was in Australia, Harry still frequently visited Ron's family. The Weasleys had all been extremely kind to him, and treated him as one of the family. Mr Weasley had taken over as Minister for Magic after Cornelius Fudge retired, and the Weasleys now lived comfortably, as opposed to when Harry first met them. The Weasleys had had very little money, which always made Harry uncomfortable, considering the vast fortune his parents had left him. Percy Weasley, Ron's elder brother, had been promoted to head of the Department of International Cooperation, and was threatening to take over from his father as Minister for Magic in the not too distant future. Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, had started a joke shop in Diagon Alley in London, that was immensley successful, and their sister Ginny, was working as a teacher for small muggle children. Consequently, Ginny didn't live in the wizarding world, but lived in a small apartment in muggle London.

Thinking about the Weasleys made Harry want to see them, but he knew they were all visiting Ron in Australia. He contented himself with looking through an old album full of photos. As he flicked through the album, he laughed about old adventures with Ron, at jokes Fred and George had pulled on everyone and at the fun he'd had staying at the Weasleys' house during his youth. Harry turned the page in his album, and abruptly stopped laughing. He stared at a picture of himself and a very pretty girl, arm in arm, laughing at the camera. Harry pulled the picture from the page. He was certain he'd got rid of all the photos of her. From the picture, Cho Chang waved up at him. She'd been Harry's girlfriend at Hogwarts, almost his fiance…but she had been a victim of Voldemort. He had ruthlessly killed the girl Harry loved. Harry looked at the photo again and almost ripped it up, but he couldn't. He gently touched the picture and felt tears fall from his eyes onto Cho's face. Thinking of her was painful. He'd had other girlfriends in the time since her death, but he hadn't felt about any of them the way he'd felt about Cho. He shoved the photo back into the album and put the album back into the drawer. Harry wiped his eyes. He wouldn't think of Cho again…if he could help it.


	2. Movies and News

Harry looked outside

Harry looked outside. The people were still there. He needed to get out of the house, away from the memories of Cho. He disapparated and apparated moments later at Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Harry ran up the white staircase and entered the building. People noticed him and whispered, but he ignored them. He grabbed a handful of galleons from his money bag and changed it for muggle money. Harry quickly exited Gringotts and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Walking quickly through the pub, he exited on to a street in muggle London. He always wore muggle clothing, so he was not out of place. In the muggle world, Harry was nobody. No one knew of his past, or cared who he was. That was the kind of anonymity he craved at the moment. He made his way to a muggle cinema and paid to see the latest movie. As Harry slipped into a seat in the back of the theatre he at last felt secure. But it didn't last long. Half way through the previews, someone sat next to him.

'Is it okay if I sit here? The theatre's rather full.' 

Harry turned to answer the person when he realised it was Ginny Weasley.

'Ginny!' he exclaimed 'I thought you were in Australia visiting Ron?'

Ginny turned with a start.

'Harry, I didn't realise it was you!' Ginny blushed as red as her long hair. 'I was visiting Ron, but we came home early. He got called in from his holidays.'

'I'm glad, it's so good to see you!' Harry grinned.

They would have continued talking, but the previews to the movie had ended and so they left the cinema and walked around London.

'How are you going today, Harry?' Ginny sounded hesitant.

Harry shrugged.

'I'm fine. I just needed to get away from everything in the wizarding world.' Harry spoke softly, as not to attract the attention of passing muggles. 'Hermione and Viktor visited me this morning.'

'Oh! I didn't realise they were back from Bulgaria!' Ginny looked pleased to hear of Hermione, who had been a close friend at Hogwarts.

'Yes, only just. They had to leave rather suddenly, though. I think they had some appointment in London.'

'Perhaps we'll see them then.' Ginny brushed strands of her long, red hair from her face.

They walked on for a while, before settling at a table in a small café. They ordered drinks and sat in silence. Harry looked down into his mug before looking up to see Ginny studying his face.

'Ginny!' he laughed 'You're staring!' She blushed, but laughed as well.

'Sorry! It's just that I was so used to seeing you with your scar, that it's odd to see it isn't there anymore. Plus you got your vision corrected: no more glasses.'

Harry self-consciously rubbed his forehead. The scar he'd had since his first encounter with Voldemort had unexplainably disappeared after his last encounter with the Dark lord. 

'It looks good though.' Hurried Ginny, taking a quick sip of her drink. As she did so, she caught site of a couple walking down the street towards them. The man had his arm around the woman's shoulder and he was bending his neck slightly to whisper in her ear. Her eyes shone happily and she laughed. All of a sudden, the woman caught site of Ginny and Harry.

'Ginny!' she called, hurrying towards them. The man quickly caught up with her.

'Take it easy Hermione.' Viktor Krum's thick Bulgarian accent could be recognised by Harry without the need for him to turn around.

'Harry! You're here too, what a surprise!' Hermione had reached their table now, Viktor by her side.

'Hello! We were only just talking about you!' Ginny grinned broadly at her friend.

Hermione returned the smile.

'Good things I hope. May we join you?'

'Of course, pull up some chairs.' Harry helped Hermione into a spare chair. Viktor sat beside her, grabbing her hand as he did so. He signalled for the waitress.

'I'll have a cappucino,' he turned to Hermione

'And another-'

'I don't think so, Hermione.' He turned to the waitress 'One cappucino, one strawberry milkshake.' The waitress scribbled down the orders and left the table.

'Honestly, Viktor. One cappucino wouldn't hurt.' Hermione playfully slapped his hand.

'Yes it would. You heard the doctor. Don't argue.' He said as she went to open her mouth. 

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny sat at the table, speechless.

'Is this what I think it is, Hermione?' asked Ginny. Hermione grinned.

'That depends. What do you think it is?' 

'Are you and Viktor having a baby?' At this, Hermione's smile became even broader and she looked lovingly into Viktor's eyes.

Ginny squealed exitedly.

'Oh, Hermione!' she kissed Hermione on the cheek, followed by Viktor.

'I'm speechless.' Stammered Harry.

'No, you're not,' pointed out Hermione 'You just said something.' 

Harry kissed her, and shook Viktor's hand.

'This needs a special dinner. I insist. At my house. Harry and I'll cook.' Said Ginny.

'So that's where you had to go this morning!' mused Harry.

Viktor nodded.

'We're sorry we didn't tell you then, but we wanted to be sure.' He said apologetically. 

They all chatted happily for the next hour; Harry and Ginny laughing at Viktor's attempts to baby Hermione. After that, Harry and Ginny bade farewell to the expectant parents and hurried to Ginny's flat to prepare dinner. On the way they stopped and bought champagne and sparkling fruit juice for Hermione, to celebrate.

Ginny's flat was small, but extremely tidy. Her cat Julius, who rubbed against her leg affectionately, greeted her. Ginny hurried into the kitchen and started pulling out ingrediants. While she did, Harry looked around. The walls of Ginny's small loungeroom were covered it pictures of family and friends.

'There's some photos there from Australia.' Ginny called out from the kitchen. Harry looked around and saw a packet of wizard photos resting on the coffee table. He shuffled through them and saw all the Weasleys waving energetically at him. Ron was standing nearing to the back, beside his older brother Percy.

'I'm surprised Percy got time off from work.' Harry laughed.

Ginny stepped back into the loungeroom.

'Yes, it was a bit of a surprise. But he did send frequent owls back to the Ministry. Even Dad didn't do that.' They both laughed, thinking of Percy's addiction to work.

Harry went back to looking at the photos.

'Ron doesn't look very happy, does he?' He showed Ginny several pictures of Ron that although showed him smiling, showed his unhappy eyes as well.

Ginny took one and examined it.

'No, he's not that happy. I think he likes his job all right, but he misses Hermione terribly.' 

Harry grimaced.

'He won't take the news too well then.'

Ginny shrugged.

'He'll get over it. At the moment I'm too happy for Hermione and Viktor to worry about Ron's injured pride.' Ginny walked back into the kitchen and Harry followed. They began cutting vegetables, basting meat and whipping up desserts. Several hours later, a delicious smell was wafting through the apartment. Ginny washed her hands and took off her apron.

'Finished. I'll just go and get changed.' 

Harry grinned sheepishly. 

'I'd better nick home and do the same.' He pointed to his holy jeans. Ginny laughed at him and went into her bedroom. Harry disapparated and apparated a moment later in his house in Hogsmeade. He raced around his house and quickly dressed. He disapparated as he was tying his tie and was still fiddling with it when he apparated back at Ginny's. 

'Here, let me do that.' Harry stared at Ginny. She'd changed into a beautiful silver dress that made her hair shine. She began tying his tie for him.

'You look great!' exclaimed Harry. 

'You don't look to bad yourself, now that your tie's tied.' She said, standing back to look at him.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Ginny answered it to find Viktor and Hermione standing outside.

'Come in, come in!' She embraced Hermione and Viktor. Harry did the same.

'Everything's ready, sit down and we'll bring it in.' Ginny hurried to the kitchen followed by Harry. A moment later they bought out plates of delicious food. 

The conversation was light and pleasing as they ate their dinner.

'What are you going to call the baby?' asked Harry, slicing his potatoes.

'Well, we were thinking Elizabeth Rose for a girl and maybe, Harry for a boy.' Hermione looked slyly at Harry, who was choking on his potatoes.

'I'll kill you if you do!' he joked 'Do you know how many witches and wizards have called their sons Harry? It's ridiculous! Something else, please.' The others laughed.

'Seriously though, we haven't given it that much thought yet.' Hermione patted her stomach affectionately. 

After the plates had been cleared, Ginny brought out her famous lemon meringue pie, which they all drooled at. She cut them generous serves, and for a few minutes there was silence as they all ate.

'How was Australia?' asked Hermione. Ginny looked up in surprise.

'Great. We all had a wonderful time.'

'How is Ron?' asked Viktor; it was obvious Hermione wouldn't ask.

'He's fine. He likes Australia, and his job.' Ginny looked nervously at Hermione, but Hermione didn't seem in the least embarrassed.

'That's good.' Hermione took another mouth full of pie. 

Ron wasn't mentioned again, and the night progressed into a wonderful celebration. After opening the champagne, they all toasted the baby, as well as ongoing peace in the wizarding world. Hermione complained about not being able to have champagne, but Viktor was firm and only filled her glass with the fruit juice. The night wore on, with the three drinking champagne becoming decidedly tipsy. Hermione decided at midnight that she and Viktor would go, and so he held onto her while she disapparated form Ginny's flat after wishing Harry and Ginny thanks for the evening. 

After their visitors had gone, Harry and Ginny collapsed onto the couch, giggling madly. They began talking about the old days back at Hogwarts with Fred and George playing tricks on everyone.

'Remember when they hexed the custard creams, and Neville turned into a canary?' gasped Ginny through a torrent of laughter. Harry answered her by kissing her suddenly. Ginny jumped, but returned the kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and the kiss became more passionate. 

'I've wanted to do that all night.' He whispered in her ear.

'I've wanted you to do that all night.' She murmured back. He kissed her again. They sat on the couch entwined in each other's arms, kissing and whispering to each other. Soon, Ginny slowly got to her feet and pulled Harry up with her. She grabbed his hand and led him in the direction of her room. But Harry paused.

'Ginny, are you sure?' He asked her softly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She rested her cheek against his hand and nodded. He kissed her again and followed her silently.

Hours later, Harry lay awake. Ginny was curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest, and her hair cascading out behind her. Harry stroked her hair, and gently kissed the top of her head. She stirred and smiled sleepily at him. 

'Go back to sleep,' he whispered. She shook her head and reached up to kiss him. It started softly, but became more intense. Harry returned the kiss, and dozens more in what seemed like the hours to follow.


	3. More News

The next morning, Ginny awoke to find sun streaming into the room

The next morning, Ginny awoke to find sun streaming into the room. She rolled over lazily to kiss Harry but only found a rose on his pillow with a note.

__

Sorry I left without saying goodbye - it read _– but you looked so beautiful sleeping and I didn't want to wake you when I went to work._

Ginny took the rose and smelt it's sweet perfume, before she realised that she was in danger of being late for her class and got up hurriedly.

Harry's day passed in a daze. All he could think of was Ginny. It was lucky that he was behind a desk today, doing paperwork, because he probably would have got himself killed daydreaming out on the job. As it was, he was having to erase Ginny's name from all the forms he was filling out. He was just doing such when he knocked his pot of ink all over his desk. An hearty laugh came from his office door.

'What on earth are you doing, Harry?' questioned Sirius Black, still laughing.

Harry grinned at his godfather. It was still strange to see Sirius out in public after him being on the run for so long. But Sirius had been pardoned after spending twelve long years in Azkaban for a crime he hadn't committed. He was now teaching charms at Hogwarts.

'Sirius! What are you doing here?'

'Just called in to say hello. I called in on Hermione this morning and she told me her and Viktor's news.'

Harry smiled at the mention.

'It's great, isn't it?' he motioned for Sirius to sit down. Sirius took a seat while Harry tried to clean up the ink from his papers.

'Having trouble concentrating?' teased Sirius 'I bet you've got another girl taking up all your time.' 

Harry laughed at this.

'What do you mean "another". You were quite the ladies' man when you were young, and I bet you had a lot more girlfriends than I've had.' He teased back.

Sirius laughed.

'Touché.' He took out his wand and helped Harry clean up the ink, 'But seriously, who is it?'

Harry shook his head.

'No you don't. This one's my little secret. Besides, it's nothing serious yet.' 

' Oh yes,' replied Sirius, his eyebrow arched 'Is that why you've got her name doodled on your paperwork?' Harry blushed when Sirius pointed out the amount of times he'd written Ginny's name. 

'Ginny Weasley? Be careful Harry, don't forget her father's your boss.' Sirius giggled delightedly. 

'Ha ha. I'm so glad I this amuses you. But, dear godfather, it's none of your business.' Harry grabbled back his papers and waggled his finger at Sirius playfully.

'Point taken. Want to go with me to lunch? I'm meeting Remus and Arabella.' Harry nodded. He hadn't seen Remus Lupin for awhile. Remus had been one of Harry's defence against the dark arts teachers in Harry's third year, and his new wife Arabella Figg had watched over Harry during his childhood, disguised as an old muggle woman living in the neighbourhood.

'Just let me call in on Hermione.' Harry grabbed his cloak and they left his office. On the way out of the Ministry, Harry and Sirius called into Hermione's small office in the research section of the Ministry. She had her head in her hands when they walked in the door, but soon looked up when she heard them come in.

'Hello Harry, hey Sirius.' Hermione sounded tired and looked terrible.

'Jeez Hermione, you look shocking.' Blurted out Harry. 

'Thank you so much Harry. You'd look shocking too if you'd had your head down a toliet bowl all morning.' Replied Hermione, giving Harry a withering glance.

'We're off to lunch,' piped up Sirius 'Want to come along? We're meeting Remus and Arabella.'

Hermione shook her head.

'I couldn't eat a thing. I think I'd throw up.' At the mention of food, Hermione turned a little green. 

'You will eat. I've come to take you to lunch.' A firm voice spoke up from behind Harry and Sirius, and Viktor walked into the room frowning.

'Honestly Viktor. I cannot and will not eat. I'll be sick.' Moaned Hermione.

'Then we'll take a refreshing walk before. Now come on.' Viktor walked around to Hermione and dragged her to her feet.

'Bye then.' Harry said as he and Sirius left them to it. 

They left the Ministry grounds and disapparated, apparating a moment later in Hogsmeade. Sirius had arranged with Remus to meet at the Three Broomsticks, so he and Harry hurried there. Remus spotted them first and began waving. In his arms was a small boy, about three years old. He had Remus' pale blue eyes, but he had his mother's thick black hair. Arabella came out from the Three Broomsticks and her face broke into a grin when she saw Harry and Sirius.

'Hello!' she called out. As she turned to smooth her son's hair, Harry spotted an unmistakable bump in the front of her robes.

'Is there something in the water or what?' he whispered to Sirius. 

'Why didn't you tell us?' questioned Sirius as he kissed Arabella.

'Surprise!' she laughed.

'That makes two today,' Sirius embraced Remus 'Hermione and Viktor are expecting as well.'

'Really?' Remus exclaimed 'I must send them our congratulations!'

They all entered the Three Broomsticks and Arabella lend them to their table. Madame Rosmerta approached and they all ordered butterbeers, except for Arabella who ordered milk for herself and her son James.

'So what have you been up to Harry? I haven't seen you in a while.' Asked Remus.

Harry shrugged.

'Same old same old.'

'Now Harry, tell Remus the truth.' Winked Sirius mischievously. Harry blushed.

'I'm sure I don't know what you mean.' Said Harry, staring across the room.

'I'm intrigued.' Replied Remus, eyebrows raised 'You'll have to tell us now Sirius.'

'Harry's got a new girlfriend.'

'Sirius.' Harry muttered warningly.

'Ooh, who?' asked Arabella, eyes shining.

'Ginny Weasley.' Sirius said promptly.

'About time,' Laughed Remus 'She's had a crush on you for years, Harry.'

'If you're all done discussing my love life, let's change the subject.' Harry turned to Arabella 'Any names yet?'

She shook her head.

'I can't decide on a name until I see her.'

'Her?' piped up Remus 'What about him?'

'No, it's definitely a her Remus. I can tell.' Said Harry, taking a sip of the butterbeer Madame Rosmerta had just brought over.

'How can you tell?' asked Arabella.

'Don't know. I just can. Only after about four months though. Any earlier than that and I get confused signals. Although,' Harry paused and squinted at Arabella 'You're going to have to think of two names.'

Remus spat out his butterbeer.

'Two?' he exclaimed.

Harry nodded.

'I've never been wrong my friend. I can always tell.' Harry grinned at Remus, who still looked shocked.

Sirius burst out laughing.

'You're sure going to have your hands full!' 

Remus nodded, grinning all the while.

'We're definitely going to explore your abilities, Harry.' Spoke up Arabella.

They chatted about names through lunch, and then Harry bade his friends farewell and headed back to the Ministry.

Back at the Ministry, Harry couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was how different everything was since his last year at school. Voldemort was finally defeated; he and all his friends were spread all over the place; Hermione and Viktor were having a baby; and Ginny. Harry grinned at the thought of her. He checked his watch. She'd almost be finished teaching. His paperwork was just about done, nothing was stopping him from leaving a little early. He grabbed his cloak and then had a thought.

'Can't go into muggle London dressed like this.' He muttered, pulling at his robes. Pulling out his wand, Harry transfigured his robes into muggle clothing. He then quickly left the Ministry and disapparated and apparated into Diagon Alley. Harry made his way through the Leaky Cauldron and then walked through muggle London to the school where Ginny taught.

She was just ending her class when he arrived, and gave him a shy smile when she saw him. He smiled back and waited outside the class for her.

'Hey,' he gave her a kiss on the cheek 'Want to go for a drink?'

'How about a drink at your house?' she whispered.

'You're on. We'll leave from Diagon Alley.' Hand in hand, they left muggle London and apparated at Harry's house in Hogsmeade.

Once they were inside, Ginny threw down her books and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

'Good day at work?' she murmured as she kissed his neck.

'Uh, not bad.' He replied, stroking her back. 'How about you?'

'Hectic. I could do with a back rub.'

'Is that a hint?' teased Harry.

'You sure are perceptive.' She teased back.

'I've got a better idea, how about a bath?' Harry grinned.

'Mmm, even better.' Ginny pulled out her wand and gave it a flick. Instantly they could hear water running in the bathroom.

'Here, give your feet a rest.' Said Harry as he swept her up into his arms.

'Oh how romantic, I'm being carried off.' Ginny placed her hand on her head dramatically.

'Yes, and now I have you I'm going to ravish you!' Harry replied, carrying her towards the bathroom. Ginny laughed merrily.

'Sounds good to me!'

Harry lay awake later on that night, his head full of Ginny. She was snuggled up beside him, her hand entwined with his. Her vibrant red hair covered her shoulders and lay across Harry's arm. As he looked down at Ginny, he couldn't help think of another. His mind was flooded with pictures of Cho. Cho grinning devilishly at him during a Quidditch game, Cho holding his hand, Cho just being Cho. Harry carefully pulled away from Ginny and climbed out of bed. Ginny sighed softly and rolled over, still asleep. Harry tiptoed out and dragged out his old photo album. He flicked through the pages until he came to the photo of Cho. He still loved her, but he had Ginny now. Despite this, he couldn't help think of what might have been. He would be with Cho right now if Voldemort hadn't killed her. 

'Don't think of what never was, Harry.' An echoing, but gentle voice came from beside him. Harry whipped his head around to see Cho sitting beside him. But she was not really there at all. 

'Cho,' he whispered hoarsely. She smiled at him.

'Harry, you have to get on with your life. You have Ginny now. She'll make you happy.'

'But, I still love you Cho.' He tried to touch her, but couldn't.

'I know. And now you love Ginny. Live for the moment Harry, not for the past.' She extended her arm and touched his cheek with a cold hand. He closed his eyes, and then when he opened them, she was gone. Harry looked down at the photo. Cho in the picture gave him a wave and blew him a kiss. Harry smiled, he knew he could move on with his life, with Ginny.

A few moments later, he crawled back into bed and Ginny immediately zeroed in on him.

'Where did you go?' she murmured sleepily.

'Had to get a drink,' replied Harry, stroking her hair 'go back to sleep.' She curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest. Her breathing became more even and Harry knew she was asleep. He closed his eyes and slept.


	4. Baby Krum

Hi there ****

Hi there. This is a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I thought it was a good place to stop. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 

In the months that followed, Harry felt true happiness again. After work he'd meet Ginny in London, or she'd meet him in Hogsmeade. In London they'd walk around looking in little shops, having coffee in cafés and would then go back to Ginny's apartment later that night. They do the same thing in Hogsmeade, walking through the streets hand in hand, drinking butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks and going back to Harry's house at night. Harry felt that being with Ginny was like an addiction that he couldn't get enough of. He daydreamed about her when he wasn't with her and rejoiced when he was. Sometimes they were joined by Hermione and Viktor and the foursome would go out for dinner in muggle and wizarding restaurants; Harry prefered the muggle restaurants, at least there no one knew who he was. Hermione's bulge was gradually growing bigger. Harry could tell that she was having a son, but as Hermione wanted to be surprised, he didn't tell her. Viktor could hardly contain his enthusiasm when he talked about the baby. He talked about when his child would play Seeker for England and win the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione, however, talked about their child being top of every class at Hogwarts, and eventually becoming Head Boy or Girl. They still hadn't decided on any names, although all of their friends had made suggestions. At one particular dinner, Hermione and Ginny spent their entire night discussing the merits of particular names.

'I want a strong name, but nothing too old-fashioned or flowery.' Mused Hermione.

'How about Virginia?' suggested Ginny slyly 'shortened to Ginny as a nickname.' 

Hermione swatted her with a napkin.

'I don't think it would be a good idea for the baby to have the name name as a godparent.' Laughed Hermione.

'Godparent?' gasped Ginny. Hermione nodded.

'Viktor and I decided that we want you and Harry to be godparents.' Hermione grabbed Viktor's hand and smiled at him.

'That's fabulous Hermione.' Grinned Harry. Ginny looked as though she could hardly contain herself. She began talking animatedly to Hermione about chistening details. Her eyes were sparkling, her vibrant hair shone brightly. Harry looked at her silently. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. While he was contemplating this, Hermione had begun to feel something. She placed a hand on her round belly, while the other gripped the table. 

'Hermione? What is it?' cried Ginny.

'I think it's time.' She replied through gritted teeth. Viktor looked alarmed and jumped up from the table and motioned for the waiter. He and Harry hastily pulled out a handful of muggle money and gave it to the waiter. 

'Could you call an ambulance for my wife?' he asked the waiter breathlessly 'She's in labour.' The waiter hurried off, Viktor helped Hermione to her feet and escorted her to a more comfortable chair in the waiting area of the restaurant. Ginny and Harry followed them, and Ginny held Hermione's hand as they waited for the ambulance.

'I'm not your wife Viktor.' Groaned Hermione.

'We might have to do something about that.' He replied. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and Hermione and Viktor were whisked to the nearest hospital. Harry and Ginny left the restaurant, and discreetly apparated in the waiting room of the hospital. 

The night wore on, Viktor came out regularly to give Harry and Ginny updates. Harry contented himself with pacing the waiting room, while Ginny nervously twisted her hair into knots. At last Viktor came running out, his eyes were shining, a broad grin covered his face.

'A boy!' he exclaimed. Harry and Ginny both embraced him and then followed him to Hermione's room. She was sitting up in bed, cradling her baby. Her brow was still moist with sweat, her hair soaked. She gave a weak smile when she saw her friends and turned her son around for them to see.

'May I introduce Alexander Harry Krum?' she said proudly. Harry and Ginny looked into the bundle of blankets to see a mop of dark brown hair covering the head of the sleeping baby. His tiny hand was grasping Hermione's finger. 

'He's so beautiful,' breathed Ginny. Harry nodded his agreement. 

'Would you like to hold him, Ginny?' asked Hermione. Ginny quickly nodded. Hermione carefully passed her the bundle and Ginny looked down at Alexander in awe. 

'He's perfect. Congratulations Hermione, Viktor,' smiled Harry 'But I'm not sure about the middle name.' 

Viktor laughed.

'You wouldn't let us call him Harry, so it had to be his middle name.'

Ginny walked slowly around the room and then handed the baby back to his parents. Hermione held him while Viktor smoothed his hair.

'Come on, we'd better leave the new family to themselves.' Whispered Harry to Ginny, surveying the happy scene in front of them. Ginny nodded, and they said farewell to their friends, kissing Hermione the new baby.

Harry smiled to see Viktor gently kiss Hermione as he and Ginny left the room. He was so happy for his friends. 

'I can't wait to tell Mum,' said Ginny happily 'She'll be so glad for Hermione and Viktor.'

'What about Ron?' asked Harry quietly. Ginny shrugged.

'He took it okay when he found out about Hermione and Viktor. I'm not sure about the baby.' She sighed 'But if he doesn't send a message to them, I'll personally rearrange his face. This is about them, not him.' 

Harry laughed at this. He could almost picture fiery Ginny decking her older brother. 

They walked towards Ginny's apartment. When they got inside, Ginny fixed them both hot drinks and they settled in front of the fire. 

'I can't wait to have a family.' Said Ginny as she snuggled up next to Harry. He nodded.

'It will be good.' He agreed. 

They sat quietly, sipping their drinks and watching the dancing flames. There was a knock at the door.

'Who on earth could that be?' asked Ginny checking her watch. Harry shrugged and got up to answer the door. 

A tall red haired man with a brown, freckled face grinned at him from the hallway.

'Ron?' gasped Harry.

'Long time, no see.' Grinned Ron, stepping through the door. By this time Ginny had got to her feet and Ron hugged her.

'Hey Ginny.' He said as he squeezed her affectionately. 

'Ron, what are you doing here?' stammered Ginny.

'Well, I got some time off, so I thought I'd come and visit everyone. Sorry to call so late, but you're up aren't you?' 

Ginny nodded.

'We've been at the hospital all night.' She replied, stifling a yawn.

'What?! Is anything wrong?' Ron sounded genuinely concerned.

'No, nothing like that. Hermione had her baby.' Spoke up Harry. Ron stood speechless, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

'Baby?' he asked weakly. Ginny nodded and put her arm around her brother. He sat down abruptly on the couch, still shellshocked. 

'Alexander Harry Krum.' Ginny told him gently. Ron seemed to flinch at the word Krum. Then he jumped up and rubbed his hands together.

'Right!' he said brightly 'Probably time for bed. I'll sleep in the spare room, shall I?' he picked up his bagged and practically ran into the room.

Ginny shook her head sadly. Harry put his arm around her.

'He'll be okay Ginny.' 

'I hope you're right.' She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.


	5. A Time For Changes

Ron was up early the next morning and was just finishing breakfast when Harry and Ginny emerged

Ron was up early the next morning and was just finishing breakfast when Harry and Ginny emerged.

'Morning!' he said brightly, flicking through the Daily Prophet 'I saved you some toast.'

'Thanks.' Mumbled Harry as he flopped down at the kitchen table. Ginny yawned loudly and filled the kettle up. She placed it on the stove then joined Ron and Harry at the table. 

'What are you going to do today Ron?' she asked, buttering some toast.

'I thought I might go and visit Remus and Arabella.' He replied.

'Wait until you see the twins,' spoke up Harry 'they're adorable.'

'I was thinking we might all go and visit Hermione later on.' Said Ginny hesitantly, looking at Ron.

Ron stiffened slightly, but kept reading the paper.

'If you like. But I was planning on seeing Mum and Dad after.'

'Oh.' Ginny got up to get the kettle.

Harry checked his watch.

'Damn, I told Sirius I'd meet him in fifteen minutes. I'd better get going.' He stood up and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

'I'll see you in about an hour. Bye Ron.'

'Bye.' Ron replied, not looking up from the paper. He shut it suddenly and pushed it towards Ginny.

'Here you go. I'd better get going too. Where's your floo powder?' Ron took his empty plate and cup to the sink.

'On the mantle piece.' Said Ginny, poring over the pages of the Daily Prophet. She came to the page Ron had been looking at and immediately saw what made him shut the paper. In the new arrivals section was a picture of Viktor, Hermione and baby Alexander. Viktor was waving energetically, a big grin on his face, Hermione looked a little tired but was waving as well. Ginny tutted to herself and looked up to see Ron walking into the loungeroom fire.

'I wonder when he's going to get over her?' muttered Ginny as she sipped her tea.

'Sirius!'

Sirius Black turned at Harry's call and gave a big grin.

'Harry, I saw a picture of baby Krum in the paper. He's gorgeous.'

'Yeah, Ginny and I were there all night waiting for him to be born. And guess who happened to turn up at Ginny's last night?'

Sirius looked puzzled.

'I don't know. Who?'

'Ron.' Harry let this sink in. Sirius' expression changed to concern.

'Don't tell me he's still got in bad for Hermione.' Harry nodded. 'But I thought he was in Australia.'

'Nope, came for a visit.' Said Harry as they sat down at Sirius' kitchen table.

'I just hope he doesn't go and see Hermione and do something stupid. Viktor's likely to knock his block off.' Harry laughed at this.

'Viktor has a nasty left hook, doesn't he?' Sirius snorted.

'He certainly used in on Draco Malfoy when he insulted Hermione one too many times.' Sirius and Harry chortled over this fond memory.

'Anyway,' said Harry 'What did you want me for?' 

'I wanted to talk to you about Ginny.' 

Harry groaned loudly.

'After all, I am your godfather. I just want what's right for you.'

'Jeez Sirius, I'm 23 years old. I think I can look after myself.' Sirius laughed.

'I know you can. It's just that you're the happiest I've seen you and I don't want you to mess things up with Ginny.'

'Neither do I. I love her.'

'Good. Then why don't you marry her?' 

'I don't think either of us is ready for that.'

Sirius shrugged.

'Just don't mess it up. You don't want to end up a mouldy old bachelor like me.'

Harry snorted.

'You've got to be joking. You've had more girlfriends in the past year than I've had Sunday dinners.'

Sirius swiped at Harry who ducked. 

'Off you go boy.' Grinned Sirius.

'I just can't believe how gorgeous he is!' cooed Ginny as she cuddled baby Alexander.

'Why thankyou Ginny. I do try to keep myself looking gorgeous.' Replied Viktor.

'Not you,' said Hermione, slapping him. Viktor stuck out his bottom lip. 'Aww, you are gorgeous though.' She said, kissing him.

'Did I tell you Ron's here?' spoke up Ginny, handing Alexander to Hermione.

'No. When did he get here?' she asked.

'Last night. It was a tad unexpected.'

'Did you tell him about the baby?' asked Hermione.

'Yes. He's happy for you both.'

An awkward silence followed, Ginny started to examine the flowers than surrounded Hermione's bed.

'These are lovely,' Said Ginny sniffing a large bouquet of roses 'Who are they from?'

'Not sure. There wasn't a card. But they're my favourite type of rose. Are you sure they're not from Harry?' replied Hermione.

'Don't think so.' Ginny was now smelling some irises.

'Oh well. The card must have got lost.'

'Yes, that's probably it.' Ginny turned slightly so Hermione couldn't see her face. She knew that only a couple of other people knew Hermione's favourite type of rose. One was Harry, but she and Harry had another present planned. The other was Ron. He wouldn't have sent them would he?

Later on that afternoon, Harry and Ginny visited Mr and Mrs Weasley with Ron. Mrs Weasley got thoroughly excited when she heard about Alexander's birth. She produced a present and told Ginny to give Viktor and Hermione her congratulations.

'What's the matter, dear?' she asked Ron when she noticed his sulky face.

'Nothing. Got any cake?'

Mrs Weasley bustled into the kitchen, Harry volunteered to help her. Ginny took the opportunity to question Ron.

'Did you send Hermione the roses?' she asked him.

'No.'

'Don't lie to me Ron. I can see right through you.'

'Fine. I did send them. I thought she'd like them.'

'You could have sent a card as well.'

'Oh? I thought I did. I must have forgotten.' Ron tried to look surprised. Ginny narrowed her eyes viciously and was about to let loose on Ron, but her mother and Harry returned with cake and tea.

'Here we are, dear. It's your favourite.' Piped up Mrs Weasley, handing Ron a plate of cake.

'Thanks Mum.' He answered, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny, but she plainly gave him a 'we'll talk later' look.

'So how long are you here for Ron?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'Two weeks.' Replied Ron through a mouthful of cake.

'Wonderful! You'll have to come and stay for a few days.'

'Actually,' said Ron, wiping the crumbs from his mouth 'Would it be okay if I stay for my visit? Ginny doesn't have that much room and I don't want to trouble her.' 

'Of course dear! Your father will be pleased to see you when he gets home.'

'I was nearly going to slap his face,' fumed Ginny 'He is so lucky I didn't flatten him.'

'He only sent Hermione flowers.' Said Harry.

'Yeah, the flowers she loves most. And he didn't send a card.' Ginny picked up her cat Julius and stroked his chin.

'He's up to something Harry. Honestly, if he upsets Hermione, I'll kill him. Brother or no brother. He had his chance with her and he blew it.'

Harry rubbed Ginny's shoulder.

'Will you relax? I'll talk to him.'

'Good. But do it soon or you'll only have a few pieces to talk to.'

A few days later Harry sat behind his desk, filling in paperwork. He hadn't had an assignment for nearly six months and it was really starting to annoy him. He'd become an auror to fight dark wizards, not push paper.

'Harry! How are you going?' Harry looked up to see Arthur Weasley standing in his doorway.

'Good, Mr Weasley. I just wish I had some work to do.'

'I see. Harry, we caught almost every dark wizard there was after Voldemort's defeat. There just isn't any trouble going on with dark magic these days, thank goodness.'

'I'm glad of that, but I just wish I could get away from this desk. I'm seriously thinking of quitting.'

Arthur started slightly.

'Whatever for? You're the best auror we've got.'

'An auror you don't need. Actually, Mr Weasley,' Harry threw down his quill 'I'm resigning. I've had enough.' He got up from his desk and grabbed his cloak.

'Harry –'

'I've made up my mind. I'll see you after.' Harry shook Arthur's hand and left the ministry, not looking back. He stopped by at his house and donned some muggle clothing, then apparated in Diagon Alley.

He left through the Leaky Cauldron and walked through muggle London, thinking about what he wanted to do. As he walked towards Ginny's school to meet her after class, he passed a jewelery store and without thinking, stepped inside.

'Hello, sir. What can I interest you in?' asked the sales assistant.

'Can I see that one there?' asked Harry, pointing towards a beautiful diamond ring with rubies either side.

'Fabulous choice sir. Who is it for?' asked the assistant polietly, taking the ring from display cabinet.

'My girlfriend. I'm going to ask her to marry me.'

'Oh, congratulations sir! I'm sure she'll just love it!'

'How much?' Harry asked.

'Three thousand, but well worth it.' Rushed the assistant when he saw Harry's left eyebrow raise.

'I'll take it.' Harry fumbled through his pocket and found the muggle credit card he carried for emergencies.

He left the jeweler's a few minutes later with the ring safely in his jacket pocket. He walked to Ginny's school and found her sitting at her desk in the empty classroom.

'Hello!' she said brightly, getting up to kiss him 'I didn't know you were coming today.'

'I thought I'd surprise you.'

'You did.' She kissed him again.

'Shall we go, madam?' Harry asked, presenting her with his arm.

'Indeed.' She giggled, taking his arm. 


	6. Flying With the Cannons

They wandered around London hand in hand for awhile, before Ginny checked her watch

They wandered around London hand in hand for awhile, before Ginny checked her watch.

'Oh, Viktor will be training in about half an hour. How about we go and watch? He said we could go any time last time we saw him.' The chance to watch the best seeker going around practising was too irresistible for Harry to refuse, so they ducked into a deserted alley to disapparate to the stadium.

Ginny and Harry apparated with a faint pop at the stadium the Chudley Cannons used to practise. Already Harry could see members of the team zooming around in their violent orange robes. 

'Harry! Ginny!' Viktor Krum grinned and hurried towards them. He too wore the orange Chudley Cannons robes and carried a Firebolt 3, the latest and fastest racing broom ever.

'Hi Viktor,' returned Harry, shaking his friend's hand 'Is it okay if we watch you practice?'

'Of course, but I've got something better for you to do. Our reserve seeker couldn't make it today, so we're one short for our usual practise game. How about it?' Viktor's grin grew even broader.

'How about what?' Harry asked faintly, knowing what Viktor wanted.

'How about you filling in for her? We've got some spare brooms and robes in the change rooms.'

'Go on, Harry. It'll be fun.' Urged Ginny.

'What, being beaten by the best seeker around?'

Eventually Harry reluctantly agreed after being pushed into it by Viktor, Ginny and several other players who'd come over to see if Viktor was ready. Harry followed the Cannon's keeper into the change rooms where he was given a set of robes and a Firebolt 3, like Viktor used. He quickly changed and made his way out onto the pitch. The Cannons cheered when he mounted his broom and flew up to join the other players. He could see that the regular team members were wearing their game robes while the reserves were wearing black robes.

The coach mounted his broom after releasing the four balls and blew the whistle to signal the start of the game. Harry immediately scrutinised every inch of the pitch, trying to find the elusive golden snitch. He barely registered what the other players were doing, except to sneak a glance at Viktor every once and again. Twenty minutes into the game, Harry still hadn't caught site of the snitch. The reserves were two goals behind the firsts, but other than that it was a closely contested match. Both keepers had made several spectacular saves, while the chasers dazzled the few people watching with their speed and incredible accuracy. Harry quickly ducked a bludger heading for his face and took off towards the opposite side of the pitch. Viktor wasn't far behind him; Harry could almost hear him breathing. As Harry scanned the area near the firsts' goal posts, he noticed a flash of gold near the keeper's knee. Like a flash, he zoomed towards it, Viktor hot on his heels. The snitch darted away, but Harry was in pursuit. He pushed his Firebolt to go faster and dove suddenly towards the turf. He extended his arm, Viktor was only a few inches away. Harry concentrated every ounce onto getting that snitch before crashing into the ground. He surged with an extra effort and his hand closed around the struggling snitch before he veered his broomstick up into the air. The cheers of his team mates reverberated around the stadium, and they raced over to congratulate him. 

'Well done, Harry!' exclaimed one of the beaters. Viktor too, came over to congratulate Harry, although he was clearly disappointed with his effort.

'Wonderful!' The Cannons' coach was beaming from ear to ear 'That was a marvellous catch! How long have you been playing Quidditch?'

'Since I was eleven. I was seeker for my school house for seven years. I haven't played a proper game since I left though.' Harry explained.

The coach stroked his chin thoughtfully.

'I'd love to take you on as a reserve, but we already have one. As much as I hate to do it, I'm going to recommend you to the coach of the Puddlemere United team. They've been looking for a new seeker for a while now. Even tried to take Viktor here.'

Harry was numb. Him, playing professional Quidditch! It was laughable really. Then Harry remembered he'd quit his job that afternoon. He needed something.

'Thanks,' he grinned 'that would be great.' At that moment, a whirl of red hair grabbed Harry.

'You were great!' squealed Ginny 'You too Viktor.' She added as an afterthought. Viktor laughed.

'Thanks Ginny. But not quite as good as Harry here. Our coach has offered to set him up with Puddlemere United!'

Ginny gaped.

'Wow,' she said quietly 'But what about your job, Harry?'

'Uh, I'll talk to you about that after.'

The Chudley coach suddenly pushed a set of omnioculars into Harry's hands.

'Here. The entire game's on here. Give this to the Puddlemere coach. I'll contact her now, so you'd better get yourself over there. She'll be eager to see that.' The coach hurried off at once, leaving Harry to ask Viktor about the Puddlemere team.

'They're not bad. Some superb chasers. Keeper's okay. Beaters are pretty deadly. Nearly took my head off last time we played.' Viktor rattled off various statistics of the Puddlemere team while they headed toward the change rooms. Harry quickly put his muggle clothes back on, and after thanking the Cannons and their coach, he and Ginny disapparated and apparated a moment later at the Puddlemere pitch. A tall, athletic looking witch hurried over to Harry.

'Potter?' she asked. Harry nodded and gave her the omnioculars. She put them up to her eyes and fiddled with the knobs, no doubt fast-forwarding to Harry's capture of the Snitch.

'Fantastic,' she breathed, watching the capture for a second time 'Coach Jefferson's filled me in on your playing background. What house were you in at Hogwarts?' she asked.

'Gryffindor.' Harry replied.

'Great. I find the best seekers out of Hogwarts are almost always from Gryffindor. Potter, I'm going to offer you a place on the Puddlemere team. Our current seeker is normally on reserve, but the regular player was sidelined. Now the reserve's looking as though he needs a good break.'

Harry was rapt. He followed the coach into her office where she ran through the contract. Harry almost fainted when he read the salary. It would have taken him almost a year at the Ministry to earn the amount of galleons she was offering per game.

'Plus there are bonuses for our players. Scoring lots of goals for chasers, saving goals for keepers, effective bludger deflection for beaters and of course, speed of snitch catches for seekers.' Harry gulped. On this kind of money, he'd be able to ask Ginny to marry him sooner than he'd thought.

'I'm in.' he grinned. The coach smiled broadly and handed Harry an eagle feather quill. He dipped it in the pot of ink on her desk and signed his name of the contract. Ginny hugged him and his new coach shook his hand.

'Welcome aboard, Potter! Let's go and meet your new team mates.' Harry followed Coach Dane down to the change rooms. The team was gathered around a complicated looking game plan.

'And the seeker will be up here, that is if we ever get one.' Harry heard the captain saying.

'No need to worry about that. We officially have a new seeker. This is Harry Potter.' The players gaped a bit.

'_The_ Harry Potter?' one attractive chaser asked.

'That's right. Watch this.' Coach Dane tapped the omnioculars with her wand and the vision of Harry's capture was projected for the others to see.

'You beat Krum?' the captain gasped 'He hasn't been beaten since his first game!' The other players murmured appreciatively. Harry felt a warm glow spread through him, which increased with Ginny putting her small hand in his.

'Right Potter, here's the training and game schedule. You'd better go and celebrate before you're back here bright and early tomorrow.' Coach Dane shoved some parchment pieces in Harry's hand.

'Uh, what about a broom?' he asked tentatively.

'Oh, of course! I'll place an order with Quality Quidditch Supplies. It should be here this afternoon.'

The rest of the team gathered around Harry and patted him on the back. 

He and Ginny left not long after.

'I'm so proud of you!' Ginny kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand 'I think this deserves a special dinner. Where should we go?'

'I really don't mind. It all depends on whether we can get in on such short notice.' Ginny bit her lip.

'Didn't think of that. I tell you what, you go and tell Mum, Dad and Ron, and I'll go and call some restaurants. Warn Dad it might be a muggle restaurant, and show him what sort of clothes to wear.' Ginny gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and disapparated. 

Harry grinned, then disapparated himself, apparating a moment later in the kitchen in the Burrow. In fact, he'd apparated right in front of Mrs Weasley.

'Oh, Harry! You gave me a fright.' She laughed, clutching her chest.

'I'm sorry, I've just got some good news for you all.' He hugged her warmly. 

'What is it dear?' she asked, filling the kettle up.

'I'd rather tell all us you.'

'Tell us what?' Ron and Mr Weasley walked into the kitchen.

'Well, Ginny and I went to see the Canons train this afternoon-' Harry noticed Ron's face light up then change to a scowl. He'd stopped following the Canons as soon as Krum started playing for them '-and they were short a seeker, so I filled in. Anyway, I got the snitch and the coach was so impressed that he recommended me to the coach of Puddlemere United.' Harry paused momentarily. 

'Go on,' urged Ron.

'Well, you're looking at the new seeker of Puddlemere United!' Harry grinned broadly, and next thing he knew, Ron was roaring with delight and he was being swept into a hug by Mrs Weasley.

'Well done, Harry!' exclaimed Mr Weasley.

'So, you're all coming out to dinner with Ginny and I tonight. She's trying to get a booking now. Oh, that means we might be in a muggle restaurant Mr Weasley.' Mr Weasley's face lit up at the mention of muggles.

'How exciting dear!' Mrs Weaslet squeezed Harry again. At that moment, Ginny appeared in the kitchen.

'We got in to that lovely muggle restaurant around the corner from my flat.' She said as she wrapped her arm around Harry's waist.

'Did you show Dad what to wear?' she asked Harry.

'I was just about to.' He replied. Harry pulled out his wand and transfigured his simple muggle jeans and shirt into a sharp black suit, with a charcoal shirt and a bright blue silk tie.

'Impressive,' said Mr Weasley, looking at the tie 'What does it do?'

Harry laughed.

'Nothing. It's just to decorate.' He turned his wand on Mr Weasley and transfigured his dusty robe into a lovely navy blue pinstriped suit with a crisp white shirt and dark red tie.

'Marvelous.' Mr Weasley examined the cuff links Harry had added to the shirt.

'I'll do mine.' Said Ron, as Harry turned to him. He pulled out his wand and in an instant he wore a black suit similar to Harry's with a black shirt and red tie.

'Nice,' said Harry, admiring the fine cut of Ron's suit.

'What do we wear, dear?' Mrs Weasley asked Ginny anxiously.

Ginny frowned and considered her mother. She flicked her wand and Mrs Weasley was suddenly wearing an emerald green skirt and jacket combo.

'Now me.' Laughed Ginny. She turned the wand on herself and transformed her plain muggle dress into a knee length blue dress, almost the exact colour of Harry's tie.

'We match!' he grinned, kissing her. Ginny took a straw from on of the kitchen drawers and transfigured herself a hair clip. She shook out her beautiful red mane and then clipped it up in an elegant twist, leaving a few tendrils loose.

'Are we all ready?' she asked 'We have to be there in twenty minutes. I thought we'd apparate to my flat first then walk to the restaurant.'

'I'd better go to Gringotts first. I'm short on muggle money,' grimaced Harry 'Back in a minute.' He disappeared with a pop and returned within ten minutes, clutching a handful of notes.

'May I see?' asked Mr Weasley. He examined the notes with interest and got thoroughly overexcited when Harry produced a handful of coins for him.

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm.

'Let's go. We'd better be early.'

'Okay.' Harry checked his pocket for the small velvet box. It was still there.

The five of them apparated at Ginny's a moment later. Ginny quickly put on some lipstick and grabbed her handbag before they headed out the door to the restaurant.

It was a lovely meal. Mr Weasley gaped as the waiter lit the candles using a cigarette lighter.

'Ingenious.' He whispered. The waiter gave them an odd look, but things ran smoothly.

At last the wine was produced.

'To Harry. The best seeker in the league.' Toasted Mr Weasley, raising his glass.

'To Harry.' His wife and children chorused. Harry grinned sheepishly, but thanked them all. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the box.

'While we're all here, there's something I wanted to do.' He turned to Ginny and knelt in front of her, opening the box as he did.

'Ginny,' he started, looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes 'I love you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'


	7. Love and War

Ginny gasped

Ginny gasped. Then she smiled.

'Of course I will Harry. I'd love to.' She leant forward to hug him. He took the ring from the box and slid it gently onto her finger. A sniffle was heard behind them. They turned to see Mrs Weasley crying.

'I'm so happy!' she sobbed.

'There, there dear.' Mr Weasley patted her on the shoulder.

'To Harry and Ginny,' said Ron, raising his glass 'May they always be happy.' Mr and Mrs Weasley repeated the toast as the newly engaged couple kissed softly.

Hermione was lying back in her hospital bed the next day, with her newborn son lying comfortably in her arms. She heard a noise from the doorway and looked up to see Ron standing there.

'Ron,' she said, quite surprised. She didn't think he'd come 'Come in.' she motioned to the chair sitting beside her bed.

Ron sat, looking at the small baby in Hermione's arms.

'He's lovely.' He smiled.

'Thank you. Would you like a hold?' Ron hastily shook his head. He cleared his throat nervously.

'So, how is everything?' he asked. She looked at him curiously, but smiled all the same.

'Wonderful. How's your job.'

'You know, same old same old.' He laughed very hollowly. The baby stirred slightly, but Hermione soothed him.

'Shhh, my little one,' she whispered, stroking her son's cheek. Ron gazed at her. That should be his son that she held. Not Krum's. How could she do that to him. Hermione looked up to see Ron's face contorted with anger.

'Ron, what's the matter?'

'I think you know.' He said with animosity. Hermione frowned.

'You know how I felt, and yet you're with, with him.' Ron spat that last word out with distaste. Hermione's eyes narrowed with anger.

'I think you know that I never felt that way about you Ron. You were my friend. You _are_ my friend. I love Viktor. I love his child. And I will do for the rest of my life. I think you'd better go.'

'Don't worry, I'm going.' Ron hastily stood up, the chair he sat in being overturned in the process. The baby awoke at the noise and began to cry.

'Get out Ron! Now!' Hermione's eyes flashed angrily, her face was full of anger. Ron started slightly; he'd never seen Hermione this angry.

'Hermione-' he began. She picked up her wand.

'Now.' She didn't have to say another word. Ron left the room, leaving Hermione to soothe her crying son.

Harry dragged his weary body off the Quidditch pitch into the change rooms. He took off his muddy robes and stepped into a hot shower. Almost instantly, he felt his muscles loosen.

'Aah.' He murmured, letting the hot water run down his face. He stood there for at least twenty minutes beofre getting dressed and apparating to Ginny's. She had a hot meal waiting for him.

'Thought you might need this.' She kissed him gently.

'Thanks.' Harry kissed her back, then sat at the table.

'I was talking to Hermione today.' Began Ginny.

'Is she home yet?' asked Harry through a mouthful of pasta.

'Yes. She told me that Ron had been to see her.' Harry sat up.

'Really? I didn't expect that.'

'Neither did she. Anyway, he told her how he felt about her. She kicked him out.' Harry choked on a pasta spirl.

'You mean to tell me, Ron told Hermione he loved her, with her newborn son by another man, in her arms?'

'Uh-huh. Hermione was in such a state. And Viktor! Honestly! I believe he would have gone and throttled Ron if Hermione hadn't stopped him.'

'I don't blame him. I'm thinking of doing the same thing.' Growled Harry.

'Yes, well. Ron left this morning. He's back in Australia.' Ginny sighed and then sat beside Harry.

'What am I going to do with him?' she moaned. Harry rubbed her thigh.

'It's not your fault. Ron's timing was off by, I don't know, six years or so.' Ginny chuckled at this. Harry drew her into his lap.

'He'll be okay.' He murmured, stroking her hair.

'I hope so. He's likely to do something stupid.' Harry gasped in mock surprise.

'Ron? Do something stupid? Never!' Ginny punched him on the arm.

'Stop it!' she laughed 'Just shut up and kiss me.' Harry obeyed.

The day of Harry's first Quidditch match for Puddlemere United dawned fine. They were playing the much fancied Wimbourne Wasps. Harry's stomach was filled with butterflies as he sat in the changeroom, clutching his broom.

'You'll do great.' A hand clapped on his shoulder and Harry looked up to see Coach Dane.

'Thanks, Coach. I appreciate it.' Outside, Harry could hear former Wimbourne Wasp Beater Ludo Bagman gearing up the crowd. The Puddlemere team stood up and crowded near the entrance.

'I give you Jones, Harrison, McArthur, Primus, Franklin, Samuel aaaaaand Potter!' Ludo Bagman's magically amplified voice echoed around the stadium. Harry's heart was racing as he mounted his broom and followed his team mates onto the pitch. Harry made out seven blurred figures wearing the ditinctive black and yellow stripes of the Wimbourne Wasps as well as six other players weaing the navy blue robes with the golden bulrushes that Harry sported. He slowed his broom momentarily to peer at sections of the crowd. Sure enough he saw Ginny and her family with their flaming red hair. Harry even thought he spotted his old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, but then Harry remembered he followed Puddlemere United.

Bagman was casually rattling off statistics of players when Harry heard his own name mentioned.

'…young Potter's first game, although he was an incredible seeker for his Hogwarts team. We'll be watching the boy with interest.' 

The umpire walked onto the pitch and released the balls from the crate he carried under his arm. He mounted his broom and blew his whistle to signal the start of the game. Harry concentrated on looking for the snitch and tried to ignore the roars of the crowd as the chasers strutted their stuff.

'The Puddlemere chasers are in the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, Jones has the quaffle and he scores! Ten nil to Puddlemere!' The navy section of the crowd erupted. Harry thought he spotted a flash of gold and zoomed towards it. The Wimbourne seeker was hot on Harry's tail, but an opposing beater suddenly flew straight at Harry, his fist extended before veering slightly off course. Before Harry could get back on course towards the snitch it had disappeared.

'Cunning use of the Transylvanian Tackle against the Puddlemere seeker.' Ludo Bagman's voice echoed through Harry's head. He resumed his search for the snitch. The game was fast paced. Wimbourne were slightly ahead half an hour in after the consistent buzzing of the crowd during Puddlemere penalties had caused McArthur to miss twice. Harry ducked a well aimed bludger and decided to put off the Wimbourne seeker. He put on a sudden burst of speed and hurtled towards the ground. Bagman was shouting loudly, there were loud gasps from the crowd, but Harry concentrated as best he could. He could fell the Wimbourne seeker behind him and a split second before he would have smashed into the turf, Harry pulled his broom up. The Wimbourne seeker was lucky to do the same thing, and almost knocked into one of his own chasers. Harry took the opportuniy to fly to the other end of the pitch. And then, the snitch appeared in almost the exact place Harry had just feinted. He dove towards it, to the crowd it appeared as though he was trying the feint for a second time. Apparently the Wimbourne seeker thought the same thing because he followed Harry, but without the same speed. Harry closed his hand around the snitch millimetres from the ground, and then crashed into it. He vaguely heard the triumphant roars from the Puddlemere fans before he blacked out.

'Harry?' he opened his eyes slightly, but closed them again. There was someone standing over him, but they had a bright light behind them.

'Harry?' they tried again. Harry struggled to raise a hand to his eyes to shield from the light and then opened his eyes again. This time he made out the person. It was Ginny, her face clouded with worry, but she smiled when he opened his eyes. Ginny stroked his cheek slightly as the full extent of Harry's injuries became apparent to him. He felt as though he'd had a collision with a cement truck. He feebly raised his head to see he was lying in the stadium's medical quarters. Two mediwizards were busily mending the broken ribs and leg he'd managed to get. 

'Ah, you're awake.' Came the voice of a mediwizard. She handed Ginny a cup of potion which Ginny proceded to pour down Harry's throat. His vision immediately cleared and he was able to sit up.

'Did we win?' he asked 'I'm sure I got the snitch.'

Ginny laughed but hugged him.

'Of course you got the snitch. You won by a hundred and thirty points.' Harry grinned. His first game and he'd won. He felt the fingers of a mediwizard poking him in the ribs.

'Is that necessary?' he asked.

'Yep. Just got to make sure everything's back in place. Right, as soon as you have some more potion you can go to your adoring fans.' She handed Harry another cup of potion which he quickly drank before jumping up from the bed he was lying on and following Ginny out to where his team mates were waiting. They cheered him and slapped him on the back. Harry could see a throng of people behind them.

'Who're they?' he asked Harrison.

'Fans. Now we just have to get to the bus.'

'Can't you apparate?' asked Ginny. Harrison shook his head.

'More fun this way.' He grinned. Ginny raised an eyebrow and then disapparated before giving Harry a quick kiss. He looked over to the bus to see her sitting comfortably with some of the other team supporters. Samuel and Primus grabbed either side of Harry and pushed him through the crowd. The fans were chanting his name, trying to reach him. After about ten minutes weaving through the fans, signing the occasional autograph, the Puddlemere United team finally made it through and boarded their bus. The driver started the engine and pulled away from the curb. With a bang, it was suddenly driving on the road that led to the Puddlemere grounds. 

Harry grabbed his bags and broom and jumped off the bus with Ginny.

'How about we drop your stuff off and go to a nice muggle movie?' she asked.

'Sounds great.' Harry put his arm around her shoulder as they disapparated to Ginny's flat. They changed into jeans and headed to the cinema. It was bliss for Harry to be unknown for a few hours. In the wizarding world, not only was he the one who defeated Voldemort, he was now a Quidditch star. 


	8. Getting On With Life

The months preceding Harry and Ginny's wedding flew past

Later that night, Ginny and Harry burst into her flat, still laughing at the muggle comedy they'd just seen.

'And the dog?' gasped Ginny. She and Harry exploded with laughter. A tap at the window interrupted. A large hawk was on Ginny's window sill. Ginny quickly let the bird in and took the letter that was bound to it's leg. Instead of flying away, the bird stayed. Harry quickly found some food for it and gave it some water. The bird took this gratefully and then perched on Ginny's coat rack.

'Must have come a long way,' mused Harry.

'It sure did. It's from Australia. Ron's getting married.' Said Ginny flatly.

'What?!' exclaimed Harry 'he was here barely a week ago professing his love fore Hermione!'

'I know. All he says here is she's one of his work mates and her name's Eloise. Geez, Ron. Thanks for the notcie.' Said Ginny sarcastically, giving Harry the letter to read.

'I can't believe him sometimes.' Harry shook his head as he read the letter.

'Mum won't be happy. The wedding's tomorrow, she'd have wanted to be there. You think he could have waited for a few days. Or maybe a few years.' Ginny stormed into the kitchen to make herself a drink. Harry followed her.

'Ginny, I'm sure Ron will realise he's making a mistake. I don't think he's stupid enough to get married on the rebound.' Ginny snorted.

'Yeah, but he was stupid enough to tell Hermione he loved her two days after she gave birth to another man's baby. Who knows what that git will do next?' 

The next morning, Ginny was awoken by a visit from her tearful mother.

'How could he get married without his family there, Ginny? I don't understand Ron sometimes. I mean, if he'd told us a little earlier your father could have arranged a portkey.'

'That's just it though, mother. He didn't want us there because he knew we'd object.' Said Ginny, hugging her mother.

'Promise me that you and Harry will give me at least six months notice.' Mrs Weasley begged. Ginny laughed.

'Of course mother. We were planning on eloping, but we'll stay for you.' Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to protest.

'Elope? Dear you just couldn't do that!'

'Mother, I was joking.'

Harry decided to call in on Remus and Arabella.

'Harry!' Arabella greeted him with a warm hug. Remus came to the door from the kitchen and his face lit up when he saw Harry.

'I was wondering when the new Quidditch star would descend from on high to mingle with us commoners.' He hugged Harry.

'How are the girls?' Harry asked. Remus pulled a face.

'Don't ask. They're tag team crying. We just get Alana to quiet down when Rose starts.'

'Sounds like fun.' Harry laughed.

'Definitely,' agreed Arabella 'Would you like a drink Harry?' 

'I won't say no.' He followed Remus and Arabella into the kitchen.

'So how's Ginny? Sirius tell's me you finally popped the question.'

'Sure did. She's a little upset at the moment. We got a letter from Ron last night telling us he's getting married today.' Arabella gasped.

'Today? But I thought he was in love with Hermione?' 

'Well, he is. He's doing it on the rebound and he gave us all such short notice so that no one could go and stop him.' Remus shook his head.

'He always did have a thing about Hermione. But she wasn't interested in him that way.' Harry nodded.

'If he'd told her all this when we were fifteen, I'm guessing things would have been different. But, Ron never could say what he felt.' Harry sipped the tea Arabella had poured for him. A loud cry suddenly came from the nursery. Arabella wearily stood up, but Harry stopped her.

'Let me go. Babies seem to like me.'

'Go right ahead. Call when you need help.' Chortled Remus.

Harry followed the cries to the nursery to find it was Rose upset. He carefully picked her up and rocked her slightly. The baby immediately calmed and shut her eyes. Harry stroked her tiny hand, and sat in the chair beside her crib. Remus and Arabella entered the room. Their mouths dropped open when they saw Rose sleeping peacefully in Harry's arms.

'How on earth did you do that?' Arabella asked faintly 'It usually takes us half an hour or more.' Harry shrugged.

'I guess it's another one of those unexplained things I can do.' He carefully got up and placed Rose in her crib. He could hear Alana fussing in her crib and he silenced her with a gentle stroke on the forehead.

'I don't think they'll annoy you for awhile.' Harry said.

'That's it.' Arabella declared 'I'm taking you into the Ministry to have the full extent of your magic tested one of these days. If you can quiet babies like that, I want it in a bottle.' Harry laughed.

'It's not that hard. You just have concentrate on them becoming content. Stroking their hand or forehead should help.' Remus nodded. He'd had enough experience of Harry's unexplained magic to know that what Harry said would work. It had been the same with his werewolf transformations. Harry had brewed a variation on the Wolfsbane potion and told Remus to look forward to strolls under the full moon. Sure enough, the next full moon came and Remus was cured. Harry had had hundreds of werewolfs come to him when news had spread and he'd managed to cure them all. Remus was sure it wasn't the potion that had helped, but Harry's magic.

Harry looked in on James, who was napping, before he left.

'He's gorgeous,' he whispered to Arabella and Remus 'I can't wait to have my own.'

'You'd better talk to Ginny then.' Remus grinned. Harry returned the grin and left for home.

He arrived home to find Ginny and her mother knee deep in wedding magazine. Ginny squealed when Harry walked into the room from the fireplace, and ordered him out.

'But I won't look.' He pleaded. Ginny shook her head.

'No way. It's going to be a secret until I walk down the aisle. Go and have a butterbeer in Hogsmeade or, I know. Go and check on your house. Do something.' Ginny's hair was falling into her eyes and she was growing more and more flustered. Harry kissed her on the cheek and then disapparated.

'Finally!' exclaimed Ginny, collapsing back onto the couch. She picked up the nearest magazine and considered the design on the page.

'I like it,' she said slowly 'But I'm not sure about the neck line.' Mrs Weasley agreed.

'Maybe something like this.' She touched the page with her wand and the dress showed a different neck line.

'Better,' agreed Ginny 'should we go and see Madame Malkin and see if she can do this? I'd go to a muggle dress maker but that would take ages. Madame Malkin could have it mad in about ten minutes.' Mrs Weasley nodded.

'Why don't we ask Hermione along Ginny? You could probably see about her bridesmaid dress at the same time.' Mrs Weasley dug out a second magazine and looked at the design Ginny had chosen. She hadn't liked the original colour, so she'd improved it. The two women gathered the magazines they wanted and disapparated.

'Of course I want to come!' exclaimed Hermione 'But what about Alexander?'

'Bring him with you dear. I'll look after him while Madame Malkin fits you two out.' Said Mrs Weasley kindly.

Fifteen minutes later they were in Madame Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley. The witch had carefully looked over the muggle designs and then told Ginny she could do them. She'd produced some material and had set to work with her wand. Within half an hour, Ginny's dress was near completion.

'Try this on for size while I start on the bridesmaid dress.' Ginny took the gown into the change room while Madame Malkin worked her magic with Hermione's dress. Ginny stepped out of the change room and her mother nearly cried.

'Oh Ginny!' she exclaimed 'You look wonderful.' Ginny smiled happily and twirled the skirt of her dress. Meanwhile, Madame Malkin had made headway on Hermione's dress. The pieces were being sewed together while Madame Malkin attended to Ginny.

'I'll just give it a bit of a tuck there,' she muttered, tapping the seams with her wand 'and fix that neck there.' She fiddled further and then stood back to admire her handiwork.

'Haven't had much experience with muggle designs, but they come out quite nicely, don't they?' Ginny agreed, and then sat beside her mother while Hermione tried on her gown.

'I'm not sure Ginny. I've still got my pregnancy weight on. Shouldn't we wait until closer to the wedding?' Madame Malkin shook her head.

'Don't worry dear. I can place a charm on the seams so they adjust to your weight as it changes. You'll just need to wear it for about an hour on the day before the wedding and you'll be set.'

Ginny thanked Madame Malkin an hour later as she wrapped up the two dressed that had been completely finished and fitted. She'd also added a number of extra charms to protect Ginny's dress against spills, rip and most importantly, a big wind.

'Guarrenteed not to blow up in wind and show your underwear to your family and friends.' Madame Malkin winked.

The months preceding Harry and Ginny's wedding flew past. Ginny was in a constant state over flowers, hall bookings, and other wedding arrangements. Harry too, was in a bit of a state. He'd asked Ron to be his best man, but Ron had declined upon learning Hermione would be bridesmaid. Ginny had had a blazing row with Ron over his pig-headedness, but he still refused. It was doubtful that he and his wife would even attend.

'Not that I care.' Ginny stormed 'That git is quite welcome to stay in Australia and never come back!'

Harry had asked Ron a few more times, but each answer was more and more determined. At last, Harry decided to ask Sirius.

'But what about Ron?' Sirius asked, puzzled.

'I've asked him and he's refused. Ginny's incredibly angry with him. Hermione's angry at him, and Viktor's ready to rip his head off.' Harry replied. Sirius laughed, but agreed. 

Harry started to regret making Sirius his best man on his buck's night. Sirius, Remus, Viktor, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had taken Harry on a whirlwind trip through London's seedy bars. Ginny had threatened to curse Sirius if Harry ended up in any place other than Hogsmeade or London, so Sirius had had to content himself with merely getting Harry obscenely drunk.

'Urgh,' Harry moaned, waking up on the floor of Sirius' house. His mouth tasted awful and his head felt as though he'd been dropped off a broom at a hundred feet up.

'Wakey wakey!' sang Sirius, pulling the blanket off Harry and opening the curtains. A beam of sunlight hit Harry's face and he burrowed into the cushion his head lay on to block it out.

'Come on Harry! Time to get up.' Neville Longbottom stood over Harry, blocking the sun. Harry reluctantly got up and shuffled into the kitchen. Viktor, Remus, Seamus and Dean were all sitting around the kitchen table, looking as though they'd had a nice early night.

'Why aren't you all looking as bas as I feel?' Harry muttered, plonking himself in a chair. Remus poured Harry a steaming cup of potion.

'Here, drink this. We probably should have given you the "No Hangover" potion last night before we went out, but that would have taken away all the fun.' Harry gave Remus a death stare.

'Yes, I'm sure it wouldn't have been as much fun if my brain was still functioning this morning.' Harry replied, sipping the potion. His eyesight became less blurred and some of the pressure in his head relieved. He tipped the rest of the potion down his throat and checked his watch.

'Twelve fifteen.' He murmured. He did a double take. 'Twelve fifteen?!' he yelped. He raced out of the kitchen into the shower. 

'It was a bit mean to put his watch forward two hours, Sirius.' Viktor laughed.

'Mean, but incredibly funny.' Sirius snorted.

Two hours later, a showered, dressed and sober Harry stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for Ginny. He watched as the pews filled up with his friends and Ginny's family. Mrs Weasley looked as though she would cry at any moment. Luckily, she had baby Alexander to keep her busy. She'd volunteered to look after him during the ceremony. Sirius watched in amusement as Harry fidgeted continually, checking his watch every thirty seconds.

'She's supposed to be late. Would you just relax?' Harry breathed deeply and tried to control himself. At that moment he saw a familiar face walk in. Ron slid into a back pew along with a pretty blonde. Harry pointed him out to Sirius.

'Didn't think he'd turn up.' Harry whispered.

Before too much longer, the wedding march played and Hermione walked into the church. Harry could see Viktor grinning as he watched Hermione walk towards them. She looked radiant. Her dress was a cream, off the shoulder creation, with a beaded bodice. Harry looked eagerly towards the door for Ginny. She came in, arm in arm with her father. Harry gasped. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. Her hair was hanging simply down her back, tiny wisps framing her face. Her dress was a more elaborate version of Hermione's. Crisp white, intricate beading. In her arms she carried a bouquet of pure white lilies, in honour of the mother-in-law she'd never know. She gave Harry a dazzling smile as she stood beside him, waiting for the minister to begin.

Soon, the new Mr and Mrs Harry Potter stepped out of the church to thunderous applause. Hermione had enchanted flower blossoms to gently fall over them. Mrs Weasley was a basket case as she hugged her only daughter and new son. The photographer was snapping away, none other than Colin Creevy.

Harry helped his bride into the car and waved to his family and friends. Ginny tossed he bouquet and there was a mad scramble to catch it. Finally Hermione took a 'speccy' over the pack, much to Viktor's pleasure.

Harry kissed Ginny as the car pulled away.

'I love you.' He told her. She smiled at him.

'I love you too.' Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

'Now we can get on with life.' Harry murmured as he stroked her hair.


End file.
